Date Night, Featuring Wings!
by AshSPN
Summary: This was a prompt fulfilled on tumblr about two years ago in June that I never posted anywhere else. Teenagers Dean and Castiel have been dating for a while and take a date night. Kisses an excitement lead to Castiel's wings spreading, but Dean isn't supposed to be able to see them! Dean/Cas, high school alternate universe. Reviews would be appreciated


_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I in anyway affiliated with Supernatural or its characters. I am just a fangirl who tends to write people and turn them gay…**_

_**Warning: This story was written in June of 2012, nearly two years ago. It is un-beta'd and any mistakes that are in this story are my own. Apologies if Dean or Cas seem out of character. This is literally my 13 year old self's writing and compared to the other shit I wrote, I am proud. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dean was laughing as he and Cas, his best friend and _boyfriend_ (Dean loved using the word, even if Cas told him it was unnecessary to use such a word), walked along the school's sidewalk down to where Dad's-old-his-new Impala sat in the parking lot. Man, did he love that car, and didn't he love when he got to ride in it with Cas. Dean purposely wrapped his arms around Cas's shoulders as they walked past the group of football players who weren't sigh about their hate for, quote-unquote, "fags." Dean loved messing with them though, and this is one of the only things Cas loved to participate in. Cas leaned into Dean a bit, shooting the jocks a smirk that was one of the rare things Cas did. Dean chuckled lowly to himself as he removed his arm but interlaced their fingers.

"So, I was thinking since it's Friday that we could go and hang out somewhere tonight," Dean says casually and Cas glances over at him for a moment before they reach the Impala. Dean opens the door for Cas, retracting his hand and moving towards his side. "You know, if you want," Dean ads over the roof of his car before they both duck inside and close the doors.

Cas presses his lips in thought for a moment, looking straight ahead of him as Dean starts the car. "Will there be burgers involve by any chance?" Cas asks, making Dean chuckle.

"Yeah, Cas, there will be burgers if you really want them," Dean replies and watches Cas's reaction closer until Cas looked over at him, a small smile crossing his lips.

"I do believe I would enjoy that," Cas says, blue eyes sparkling and Dean grinned widely, allowing himself to live in the moment of victory as he puts the car in drive and pulls off.

So, let's get you up-to-date real quick. Dean and Cas were both 17, had known each other since they were 4, and were closer than anyone would've thought _possible_. They lived in Lawrence Kansas, were Seniors at Lawrence High, and they lived across the street from each other. Pretty convenient, right? For Dean and Cas, that is. Not so much their families. Dean lived with his father, John, and his little brother, Sam, and Cas lived with his oldest brother, Michael; his older brother, Gabriel; his younger sister, Anna; and his adopted cousin, Balthazar. Quite a family right? And go fucking figure that Michael is a doctor. Dean can honestly say he was jealous of Castiel for that, having a father who was a mechanic and a middle school brother… Not that Sam wasn't going anywhere; no, Dean's brother was a smart little cookie and would become a lawyer, or so Cas says. Dean just goes along with it, agreeing that it's the truth, because Cas is always right and that's not even a joke.

Dean and Cas had been dating for about 3 months now but have not shared their first kiss yet. It was maddening for Dean, but he didn't want to push it and make Cas feel like he was being pressured into doing something that he didn't want to do, so Dean hung back and allowed Cas to maintain the speed of their relationship. This, please take note, is something that Dean did not usually do.

Anyway, let's get back to the car. The radio is buzzing lowly to some rock song from the 70's and Cas keeps sending Dean looks that say _Don't even touch that radio or I'll break your finger._

Side note: Cas can do that too; Dean had witnessed it happen to a baseball player in 7th grade.

"So, what exactly do you have planned for tonight, Dean?" Cas asks, deciding to give Dean something else to think about besides how much it would hurt if he had to get his finger broken.

"We can go to the Roadhouse for dinner since you love their burgers," Dean glances over and Cas seems happy, even if he isn't smiling, so Dean relaxes a bit. "Then we can just drive around and-…"

"Make-out?" Cas seems to suggest and Dean looks over quickly, keeping one eye on the road as he tries to see if Cas is being _serious._ Cas just looks over at him, head cocked slightly to the side as he looks at Dean smugly.

Dean looks back at the road as he clears his throat, fingers tightening on the wheel. "Are you offering there, Cas?" Dean manages to ask and Dean tenses for a moment when Cas lays a hand on his arm before relaxing under the pressure. Cas's hand trails down his arm for a moment, making the fingers attached to it relax and Cas pulls it away from the wheel when he's sure Dean's other hand is firmly on it. He interlaces their fingers again and settles back into the material of the seat.

"I am," Cas replies and Dean squeezes his fingers for a moment before relaxing them just enough again. "I believe it would be most enjoyable."

Dean loved it when Cas talked in his own little way. None of his siblings talked in the same manner and Dean really isn't sure exactly where he picked it up at; all he knew is it wasn't him and it wasn't his siblings. Dean blamed it on Cas's dictionary reading when they were 7. "I believe so," Dean responded just before he turned onto his street. "You gonna come up?" Dean asks as he puts into his driveway next, leaving enough space for his dad to pull in later, and putting the Impala in park.

Cas contemplated it for a moment before removing his hand from Dean's and opening the car door. He got out and Dean rushed to do the same. "Thank you, Dean, but I will have to pass on this offer. I must… go and get ready for the evening… Shall we leave about 5?"

Dean smiled, closing his car door after Cas does, and he nods. "5 sounds great. See ya then," Dean says. Their eyes meet for a moment before Cas turns and walks towards his home where Michael is waiting in the doorway. Michael is protective of his little brother, that was for sure, but Dean understood because he was that way with Sammy. But really now, Michael had known Dean for-nearly-fucking-ever and he treated him like he was going to hurt Cas. Dean offered a short wave to Michael, who just nodded in return, shutting the door when Cas entered.

Dean sighed to himself, grumbling under his breath about over-protective brothers, hoped he wasn't that bad, and found the house key he had on his key chain before going to his own front door and unlocking it. He stepped inside and went immediately upstairs to change out of his school clothes. He wanted to dress to impress tonight, but not overdue it. _Something hot that would make me irresistible_, Dean thinks in amusement as he looks through his closet. He settles for faded blue jeans and a button-down black shirt that he loves. He looks at the clock, noticing it was only 4. He groaned to himself, noting that Sam's student council ended at 4:30 and he and his father would be back by the time he was leaving. For that, he was glad.

He quickly moved to take a shower and made the water as hot as he could bear it. He grunted as it scorched his skin slightly, but he washed in it before stepping out again. He quickly dressed after and heard a car door close outside. He looks at the clock and it's 4:45. How fucking long did he just shower for? He huffs slightly and grabs his car keys, wallet, and cell phone before jogging down the stairs just as John and Sam enter, one of Sam's "nerd friends" trailing in behind him. "Hey Dad, Sammy, Sammy's friend," Dean greets, wiping a hand through his hand that was still slightly wet and flicking his fingers at Sam, who gave a mini-bitch-face as he wipes some of the water away from his cheek. "I don't know what time I'll be home," He says as he heads towards the door. "I'm headed to hang out with Cas."

As Dean's hand touched the knob, John calls Dean's name and Dean looks over his shoulder. "Cas is a good boy," John began and Dean gave him a confused look. "Don't be doing anything to corrupt him." Dean stared for another moment before comprehending the words and scowling as his skin flushed in embarrassment.

"What?! No! _Dad, just no!_ You know I wouldn't do that, especially if Cas wasn't ready! I haven't even _kissed him yet!_" Dean snaps with unintentionally as he tries to fight away his blush. John just stares at him for a moment as Sam and his friend snicker at the side.

"You haven't?" is all John said and Dean threw his arms up in exasperation, opening the door and heading out.

He huffs in annoyance as he pulls out his cell phone and sends Cas a quick text, saying he was ready when he was. He could always just go over there and knock, but Dean just had a feeling that Michael would be the one who opened the door and he would do something wrong, or say something wrong, and wouldn't be able to see Cas for a while. That's happened a lot in the past, just because Michael was a complete and utter _dick_.

Dean got a reply back saying Cas would "be over momentarily" and Dean smiled to himself, feeling himself become giddy as he tried to keep from bouncing on his feet. He looked over at Cas's house and found Gabriel was in the second floor window looking at him. Gabriel points down and as Dean's eyes travel, he finds Michael. From what he can see, Michael doesn't see him looking and looks to be yelling at someone, loud enough so that Dean can hear the muffles of it. Dean looks up again and Gabriel has a notebook that says in big letters _He doesn't want Cas to go._

Dean and Gabriel were alright friends, not the best, but not the worst. They helped each other out when it came to things like this. Dean frowns heavily and looks down to see Cas push angrily past Michael, his own expression angry. The front door opens and the words are more coherent now. "You are not going out tonight, Castiel!" Michael's voice booms and Cas is walking out the front door. "Don't walk out when I'm talking to you!"

"I am nearly a legal adult, Michael!" Cas snaps over his shoulder. "I can freely choose to do as I please, whether you agree or disagree. You have no right to order me around when you are barely around as it is!"

"Our _father_-!" Michael begins, but Cas cuts him off.

"Needs your help! Yes, I know, Michael! You've told me plenty of times! Now excuse me," Cas sends one more look towards Michael before heading to where Dean is planted, frozen with shock and going numb when he meets Michael's deadly eyes. He swallows hard and Cas offers a strained smile as he opens the door to the passenger side of the Impala. "Hello," Cas whispers over the top of the car before getting in and closing the door behind him.

Dean spares one more look over in the direction of Michael before opening his own door and getting in. He starts the car and starts driving before he says anything to Cas. "Are you alright?" He asks, moving a hand down to where Cas has them on his knees and puts it on top of it. Cas turns his hand over and holds tightly to Dean's own.

"I am fine, thank you," Cas whispers back and Dean can hear something low in his voice, like his neutral-happy button had been popped and he was broken. Dean squeezes Cas's hand and Cas sighs. "I do not understand my brother," Cas begins softly, "he wants what is best for me, but pointedly tries to steer me away from the things that are just that. Like you, for example."

Dean flushed a bit at that and Cas brought their hands up to his lips, placing a hesitant kiss on Dean's wrist. Dean looks over, seeing Cas looking at him through dark lashes. Dean clears his throat and tries to think of something, anything to say.

"I'm sorry," is all Dean could think of and Cas lowers their hands again. "I'd never want to do anything to make your life harder, you know that right?"

Cas didn't reply, instead changed the subject. "Are we still going for burgers?"

Dean smiled, feeling as if he, too, in a way had broken. He swallows hard again and nods. "Yeah, yeah of course," Dean whispers, "just like we planned…"

They did eat burgers and gradually, the evening became more relaxed. They talked with Ellen and Jo, two close family friends of the Winchesters that loved Cas as soon as they saw him, and ate. Dean did flirt some too, don't get him wrong. When they finished, Dean paid and they headed back out to the Impala. They get in again and as Dean starts the Impala and is about to drive off, he realizes he doesn't know where they were going and the sun was about to set.

"Uh… Cas?" Dean said and Cas chuckles lightly at his side, already knowing what the problem was as he starts to give Dean directions on where to go.

Dean is pretty surprised when they get to a fucking cliff-top, but Cas sighs in content as he gets out of the Impala with Dean quickly following him. It's just a cliff, barely big enough for the Impala with an oak tree sitting near one side of its drop. The sun was setting and Dean saw a genuine smile on Cas's face.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Cas asks, looking over his shoulder at Dean who had stuffed his hands in his jean pockets and is tentatively walking to stand beside Cas. "Gabriel told me about this place, but I've never seen it at sunset."

Dean smiles to himself, removing a hand from his pocket and draping the arm around Cas's shoulders as he looks at the setting sun. "It is beautiful," Dean said and Cas drags him over to where the oak tree is. "What?" He asks, but Cas is sitting and Dean decides to follow him.

Dean topples onto the ground and grins when Cas smiles at him. "I do wish to see how enjoyable of an activity making out will be still," he says, and Dean flushes again, grin fading as he eyebrows shoot up. Cas smiles shyly as he puts wraps his arms gently across Dean's neck. "Is that alright?"

Dean's hands are already going to Castiel's hips as he nods furiously, his eyes locking on Cas's as he searches them. "Are you sure?" Dean says and Cas nods. They both lean forward and their lips press together softly for a moment before Cas pulls away. Dean's eyes had shut when this happened and just as he was about to open them again, Cas's lips were back rougher than before. The movements were sloppy as Cas tried to take the lead, but when Dean began to take control, he allowed it to happen.

Dean slowly licked at Cas's bottom lip, asking for entrance that Cas provided after a moment and their tongues meet in the middle. Dean pulls Cas closer to him, into his lap, and his hands move from Cas's hips. One of Dean's slide down, going to rest on Cas's thigh, finding that Cas was kneeling as they kissed; the other went high and was in the middle of his upper back. He pressed on the space there, pulling them closer, and Cas let out a choked moan as a gust of wind happens around them.

The sound vibrated through Dean as Cas pulled back panting. "I'm-I'm sorry," Cas whispers and Dean opens his eyes, feeling them go wide when he sees them. They're dark, circled by the light of the setting sun, and Dean's hands go limp as his side. He realizes that he's lying on his back and Cas is above him, straddling his hips, with massive _wings_ arched above his head. "D-Dean?" Cas seems to whimper, obviously afraid, like he did something wrong.

"Cas," Dean whispers again, his eyes trailing along the black wings before he meets Cas's fearful eyes. "Cas, are you an angel?"

Cas's eyes go wide at that and the wings shutter with the shock as Cas's hands, previously having been rested on Dean's chest, went to the ground on either side of Dean's head as he tries to push himself up. "What are you talking about? You're not supposed to be able to see th-!" Cas said, obviously in a panic and Dean's hands fly up, capturing his hips and pulling him back down, sending the feathers rustling in the whoosh of air it causes.

"No!" Dean yelps and Cas's chest is heaving in a panic as he looks down at Dean. "Don't," Dean whispers, a hand moving up to rest on Castiel's chest, feeling a fast beating heart there before his palms smooth across the shirt Cas is wearing and he places them on his own stomach, looking up at the wings again. Without really thinking, he reaches up and slides his hands over the feathers, noticing how Cas's eyes flutter shut and how he whimpers slightly. He brushes his fingers in deeper and Cas places his hands on Dean's chest again, panting slightly.

"Dean," Cas whispers, as if he's somewhere else, and Dean's finger go deeper, tugging slightly at the feathers. Cas gasps and his body spasms slightly as another choked moan escapes his lips. "_Oh…_" He whimpers and Dean stops. Cas pants and looks down at him. "Don't _stop…_" Cas pleads softly and Dean bites his lip, tugging at the feathers again. Dean's finger trail over the feathers until he reaches the place where the wings meet Castiel's back and he rubs the pads of his thumbs over it, wanting to hear more of how Cas responded. "A-Ah!" Cas cries out, throwing his head back in the sudden ecstasy of the feeling and Dean swallows hard at the sight.

Cas pants as Dean's fingers trail back down again and he quickly leans down, capturing Dean's lips in his own again. The kiss is passionate this time and Dean gets lost in it, but wants to hear more, his fingers going down into the feather until he feels a fluffy down and he tugs a bit harder than before. Cas groans into his mouth, the sound turning into a growl. Dean sucks Cas's bottom lip in between his own and opens his eyes as he bites softly at it before releasing it so Cas can pant freely. The dark-haired male opens his eyes, revealing lust-stricken blue orbs and all Dean can think is _this is getting further than expected_.

Until a buzzing went off in one of their pockets and they both groaned. The wings shuttered again as Cas moved off of Dean's lap, but knowing that if they didn't answer there would be questions later, they both knew the moment was lost. It was Cas's phone that was going off and he answered, finding it was Gabriel warning them that Michael was going to come start looking for them soon if they didn't show up. Cas thanked him for the information and sighed as he looks sideways at Dean.

"You're not supposed to be able to see them," Cas says, standing up with his back to his boyfriend as Dean moves to sit up. "No one is supposed to be able to see them."

Dean struggles to stand up, parts of him making it kinda difficult, and he bites his lip, remembering the sight of Cas from before. He shakes his head, clearing his mind, and walks closer. He allows his hands to reach out and massage the skin of Cas's back again and Cas whimpers. "They're beautiful," Dean said, noticing how they began to fade. Soon, they became nothing.

"I was always fascinated with them," Cas admits and turns around, looking at Dean almost helplessly. "I'm not sure how exactly to feel."

Dean decided to try to lighten the situation. "Think how I feel! Who would've thought an angel would date me?!"

Cas's frown only deepens and Dean sighs, wrapping his arms around Cas's waist and pulling him closer. "You must be very special, Dean Winchester."

Dean couldn't stop his cheeky smile, though he knew it was entirely too inappropriate. "I like to think so, but coming from you that takes on a whole new meaning."

Cas smiles now too, and not his stressed-out smile, but a real smile. Dean leans down slightly and captures his lips in his, realizing that _hey, I can do this whenever I want without worrying if it would be awkward!_ Cas pulls away and looks up at him. "We might want to get back," Cas suggests and Dean sighs deeply.

"Yes, before your brother has my balls," he murmurs and Cas gives him a look at that. Then, Dean feels compelled to ask, "is everyone in your household angels?"

Cas sighs. "Yes, Dean," he admits and Dean hums in interest before Cas says, "and the majority of us lust after you." Cas smiles slyly as he goes to the passenger side door of the Impala, leaving a shocked Dean behind him.

"You're joking right?" Dean calls before running to the driver side door. "Oh _dude_, please _tell me you're joking!_"

* * *

_**Reviews would be much appreciated!**_

_**~Ash**_


End file.
